ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Maciej Solejuk
thumb|Solejuk z żoną i dziećmi Maciej Solejuk (Sylwester Maciejewski) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje. Stały bywalec "ławeczki". W czasach PRL-u odsiadywał w więzieniu karę za drobną przestepczość (prawdopodobnie za włamanie). Ma żonę Kazimierę i siedmioro dzieci: Marianka, Szymka, Kasię, Rysia, Zbyszka, Muńka i Jana.Solejuk to jest gość. Seria 1 Jako jeden z bywalców ławeczki, często spotyka się z kolegami, by porozmawiać przy Mamrocie. Razem z Hadziukiem wpada na pomysł porwania Lucy dla okupu - porwanie, pomimo nieudolności obu mężczyzn, udaje się. Gdy dowiadują się o tym ich żony, uwalniają Amerykankę i błagają ją, żeby nie wnosiła oskarżeń. Lucy godzi się, zaś Solejuk z Hadziukiem zostają ukarani kilkoma ciosami od Kusego. Pewnego dnia w jego domu zaczynają dziać się dziwne zjawiska - zaniepokojony Solejuk nie pije alkoholu przez pięć dni. Seria 2 Jako stały klient Gospody, razem z kolegami protestuje przeciw nowym zwyczajom w Country Clubie. Wybija nawet okno nowego lokalu, by "dżentelmeni" zwrócili uwagę na ich postulaty. Gdy jego żona zakłada firmę, zostaje zatrudniony jako dystrybutor pierogów. Z początku nie bardzo mu się to podoba, lecz później się przyzwyczaja. Gdy żona grozi mu urzędem skarbowym za kradzież czterech złotych z dorobku za pierogi, wymusza "drobne" od Witebskiego w zamian za udzielanie tajnych informacji o mieszkańcach (czego i tak nie planował robić). Seria 3 Gdy spłonął Country Club, a Wójt pod wpływem petycji wilkowyjskich mężatek zaniechał jego odbudowy, Solejuk wraz z kompanami z ławeczki dokonuje kilku aktów terroru na zarządcy gminy, między innymi wybijają szyby w jego domu. Po decyzji Wójta żeby nową knajpę utworzyć w starych budynkach popegeerowskich, gdy ławkowicze widzą nieudolną pracę wynajętej w tym celu ekipy budowlanej, sami postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i remontują lokal - oficjalnie za darmo, "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości po cenie dwóch Mamrotów za dzień pracy, ufundowanych przez policjanta. Pewnego dnia dokonuje odkrycia - w pobliżu swojego domu znajduje kałużę ropy naftowej. Postanawia zrobić z tego biznes. Informacja ta dociera do wójta, który równiez chce czerpać z tego korzyści. Solejuk postanawia bronić "swoich" źródeł ropy przed władzą, składa też propozycję Lucy żeby kupiła od niego tereny roponośne za "jedyne" 5 mln euro. W końcu okazało się, że ropa pochodzi z dziurawego baku traktora sąsiada Solejuka. Gdy Hadziuk przysiągł Matce Boskiej powstrzymanie się od picia przez tydzień i nie mógł wytrzymać, Solejuk ratuje go od złamania przysięgi, siłą powstrzymując go od wypicia butelki Mamrota. Obiecuje przyjacielowi, że też nie będzie pił razem z nim na ławeczce - w rzeczywistości jednak raczył się Mamrotem potajemnie przelanym do butelki po oranżadzie. Seria 4 Solejuk najdłużej ze wszystkich kolegów pozostaje przy nałogowym piciu - podczas gdy jego kompani zajęci są pracą lub sprawami sercowymi, on sam ani myśli rezygnować z przesiadywania pod sklepem z butelką Mamrota. Doskwiera mu jednak samotność - kiedy więc żona mianuje go na kierownika dystrybucji w swojej firmie, Solejuk przyjmuje to stanowisko bez sprzeciwu. Solejuk dowiedział się, że według statystyk (amerykańskich uczonych) co piąte dziecko jest spoza małżeństwa. Przestraszył się, że jedno dziecko nie jest jego. Okazało się, że słusznie - gdy był w więzieniu, żona zdradzała go. Sprawcą zdrady był Hadziuk, czym jednak Solejuk nie dowiaduje się, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych kolegów z ławki - Stacha i Pietrka. Seria 5 Razem z Hadziukiem i Japyczem podpatruje amerykańskich generałów, którzy przyjechali do Wilkowyj na zaproszenie Lucy. Przekonani, że Amerykanie chcą założyć w gminie bazę wojskową, postanawiają kupić bagnistą działkę, po której przechadzali się żołnierze, by potem na niej zarobić. Solejuk i Hadziuk potajemnie biorą pieniądze swoich żon, zaś Japycz wydaje wszystkie swoje oszczędności. Okazało się jednak, że żadnej bazy ma nie być i przez to Solejuk z Hadziukiem mają piekło w domu. Zastanawiają się, co zrobić z nabytą ziemią - z pomocą przychodzi im Fabian Duda i namawia ich, żeby zrobili z działki strefę buforową, dzięki czemu dostaną duże dotacje z Unii Europejskiej. Pomiędzy Solejukami a ich sąsiadami Wargaczami wybucha konflikt, zainicjowany otruciem przez sąsiada jednej z kur należących do Solejuków. Konflikt nabiera na sile, kiedy to Szymek Solejuk i Julka Wargaczowa zakuchują się wzajemnie i spotykają, mając za nic sąsiedzkie spory. Wojna musi jednak zostać zawieszona, kiedy to obie rodziny muszą stawić czoła problemowi zniknięcia zakochanej pary. Po odnalezieniu się Julki i Szymka, dalszemu ciągowi wojny sąsiedzkiej zapobiega ksiądz proboszcz, który zmusza członków obu rodzin do podania sobie ręki na znak pokoju. Seria 6 Kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego żona zamierza zdać maturę zaocznie, protestuje przeciwko tej decyzji. W dniu kiedy Solejukowa zdawała maturę, nie przedstawiając się, dzwoni do kuratorium mówiąc, że Solejukowa ma ściągi, i mówi kuratorce, że nie wolno jej dopuścić. Kiedy się dowiaduje że jego plan poszedł na marne, wścieka się. Uczestniczy w piekiecie pod urzędem, w sprawie odwołania Lucy.thumb|Kłótnia u Solejuków Seria 7 Razem z Myćką i Wargaczem należy do komisji programowej PPU. Podczas "obrad" w restauracji u Wioletki, zachowują się krytycznie. Policjant Stasiek, obawiając się że komisja obudzi mu dziecko, grozi im aresztowaniem, jednak Solejuk nieświadomie oznajmia mu, że mają immunitety i to czyni ich bezkarnymi względem wszystkich przepisów.thumb|Z żoną układa program polityczny Gdy Stasiek dowiaduje się od Czerepacha, że tylko on i senator mają immunitety, postanawia ukarać komisję pałką i zaaresztować. Za mężczyznami wstawiają się senator z Czerepachem, następnie karząc ich słownie. Razem z Wargaczem wymuszają od Arkadiusza ekspertów w sprawie tworzenia programu, pod groźbą odejścia z komisji. Mężczyzna najmuje na to stanowisko Klaudię, która razem ze swoim chłopakiem Łukaszem częstuje komisję marihuaną, myśląc że to zaprowadzi ich do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Maciej zaczął przytulać się do swoich kolegów z ławeczki, a Myćko z Wargaczem wypuścili byki z obory, za co ten drugi, został aresztowany. Solejuk z "drobną pomocą" żony napisał program PPU, który wprawił w zachwyt senatora i Czerepacha. Razem z kolegami z Ławeczki uczestniczył w akcji uwolnienia Lucy. Z Pietrkiem i Hadziukiem, przekonywał Michałową by nie opuszczała Wilkowyj i nie zostawiała Stacha samego na stare lata. Ranczo Wilkowyje Solejuk wraz z resztą ławkowiczów postanawia założyć wspólny biznes - ogródek piwny. Pomysł okazuje się trafiony, ogródek ma dużo klientów i przez to czwórka właścicieli ma mnóstwo pracy. Wraz z Kusym, Hadziukiem i Pietrkiem bierze udział w porwaniu Louisa. Gdy ten im ucieka i rozpoczyna się pościg za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych, Solejuk bierze w nim udział.thumb|Solejuk prowadzi wóz Pewnej nocy po powrocie do swojego domu, nie poznaje swojej żony, która przeszła kurację odmładzającą - bierze ją za zjawę i wystraszony ucieka. Kiedy ją już rozpoznaje, jest zachwycony jej metamorfozą. Cytaty *'"Jak się za dużo myśli o życiu rodzinnym to dochodzi do rozpadu społeczeństwa!"' *'"Nie moge przypału mieć, bo glina cholerny mnie pilnuje i co widzi, chuchać każe. Biznesu narażać mnie nie wolno." ''-'' do bywalców Ławeczki *'"Wstęp wolny, my wolni... znaczy można."' *'"Względem mocy ujdzie. W smaku jakby samogon... tylko mgły trochu."' *'"Na co takie słabe robio? Narobio się, narobio, a rozskutku żadnego."' *'"Jak tu siedzim i prowadzim rozmowy, to nie jest hobby?"' *'"Ty widziała, żeby ja kiedy mąkę kupywał?" '- do Solejukowej *'"Do tysiąca sztuk w Unii, pierogi so zwolnione."- '''do Staśka *'"O suchym pysku"' *'"Sraluchy"' *'"To do dupy"' *'"Dobry wynalazek. Czuje się, że polski."' - o piwie *'"Idź, bo jak cie hukne w kły, to ci gil oczy zachlapie." *"Kurna, jak pod okupacją jaką"-''' o sytuacji z nowym wikarym *'"Mineralna - diabli wiedzą jaką chemię w nią ładują."' *'"Pizdnął cię kto kiedy?"' *'"A ty tu co?!"' *'"A za licencję cholery nie płacą"' *'"Jak Wójtowi z dupy durszlak zrobię to do końca roku nie usiądzie."' *'"Ale klecha wymyślił, alkoholików chce z nas zrobić. Zdrowie!"' *'"Wszystko psieje" ' *'" Z ławeczką zadzierasz ciulu niemyty?"' *'"Ale jak to brzmi? "Siedzeć w pubie"? Do dupy'"- podczas obmyślania nazwy biznesu *'"Jak inkwizycja jaka" '- ' '''o nowym wikarym *"To może i Hadziuk przystał do tej sekty, co w kościele zakładają ich. (...) No tych, animowanych alkoholików."' *'"Gienek! Zamknij za nimi drzwi! Gnidy już poszły, mów Kusy"' *'"Cały dzień nas monitorować nie bedzie"' - do bywalców ławeczki o nowym wikarym *'"Jak mi ruszysz te zapakowane, to łeb ukręcę!" ''- o pierogach do psa po wypadku z Kusym *'"Kurna! Wójtowa!"' - jadąc na rowerze, widząc wójtową uczącą się jeździć samochodem *'"Albo sie co zalingło, albo to od telewizji"' - o dziwnych zjawiskach w domu *'"Co ty kurna Mercedes jesteś?"' - do Pietrka *'"A może ty gaj jesteś?"' - do Pietrka *'"Palić nie wolno, w butach nie wolno, jeszcze trochu to radar postawisz?" '- do Solejukowej *'"Ja pierdzielę!"' - na widok Wargacza wychodzącego z więzienia *'"Wody się ożłopał to teraz bredzi" '- o Pietrku który szukał Joli *'"Na te jego chorobe to okłady z dziewuchy wystarczo. Przecież oni w tym sklepie aby molestujo sie bez przerwy"' - o Pietrku i Joli *'"W miche komu dałeś?"' *'"Lejesz i lejesz! No dalej"'- do Hadziuka, podczas porywania Lucy *'"A żeby cię jasna krew zalała"' - do Kusego Zobacz też *Jan Japycz *Stanisław "Stach" Japycz *Tadeusz Hadziuk *Patryk Pietrek *Kazimiera Solejuk *Marianek Solejuk *Szymek Solejuk *Kasia Solejuk *Wargacz *Myćko Kategoria:Postacie